I Kissed You, Sorry Akane
by hehehe08
Summary: Ranma tries to apologize for something he did, but it seems that he really doesn't want to...and maybe Akane doesn't want him to do it either...


Akane Tendo smiled. What a great day today was. The sun almost never shone in Nerima, and yet today, she could clearly make it out through the cloudy sky. The wind played with her hair as she closed her eyes to take in this perfection. It was wonderful out, and she felt wonderful in. When was it last that she had felt this good again? She wouldn't remeber even if she was told. She stretched her arms and let the wind take her. This feeling of letting something take you over was rather new to her, and she liked it a lot.

Footsteps. She opened her eyes and wheeled around, still smiling. Ranma. There he was. He smiled, and turned his gaze to the ground, slightly blusing. She smiled back. This familiar feeling of heat on her cheeks resurfaced, as she also gazed at the ground, which was really a rooftop.

It was Ranma who spoke first, clearly fighting at remaining cool although at the moment, it seemed an impossible feat for him to accomplish.

"I thought you woulnd't have waited for me...but...you did."

How silly he could be sometimes! Of course she would wait for him. She looked up and caught his stare. This amazement in his eyes... this mixture of hapiness and uncertainty, she loved it.

"Where was I gonna go? I obviously didn't want to jump off a 3-story building! Gosh you can be dense sometimes!"

Her tone was harsh and unfriendly, as always. Yes, she was happy, but she could not let him know about this newfound hapiness. Not now.

"...You could have."

He was right. She could have. He smiled.

"Yeah well, I figured that you'd be out there playing with cat girl for a little while, so I decided to take in the view instead. Don't flatter yourself, waiting for you would be the last thing...I'd do..."

She blushed at these last words. She knew all too well she could not fool anybody anymore. Not him, not even herself, no one. Yes, she had been waiting for his steel-blue eyes. She had always been.

"I know, which is why I only came back to see if... if I had not forgotten anything... valuable here..."

Upon stating this, Ranma furiously blushed as well.

"Listen Akane, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was following us, I..."

"Sure. Like that's unexpected. Don't apologize, It's not like I care anyways."

Akane's last reproach was closely followed by a heavy, but productive silence. Playing with her fingers, Akane slowly drew calming breaths. Could this really be happening? Had he come back to meet her in this lonely place where he had intended on bringing her to...talk to her? About hat? Her heartbeat quickened at that last thought. What if...?

The wind picked up. Ranma looked up and began staring at the fabric of Akane's dress, twirling and gracisouly dancing to the wind. He smiled to himself. She looked wonderful today. He slapped himself mentalle: he had to get back to business. How to say it? Akane, sorry I kissed you? No, Akane, I'm sorry we kissed? No no no, she'd have his head! Akane, I...

"Is everything all right, Ranma? I ain't got all day, you know!"

It was then that Ranma took a deep breath and bluntly blurted out:

"I kissed you, sorry Akane!"

His statement was followed but a very painful silence. What had he just done!? It came out wrong, as usual!

"Are you...really sorry we kissed?"

Ranma was taken aback by this. Not only had she overlooked his stupid warped comment, but she was...disappointed?

"Well...I dunno...Are you?"

"I...don't...think so..."

"Really!?"

Akane sheepishly nodded,a nod which would have been invisble to a stranger's eye. Was this really happening? Was this the beginning of the rest of his life...with Akane? Ranma smiled at the thought. Was about time. This accidental kiss just might be exactly what they needed to be here, together, on this rooftop.

"Akane, I gotta tell you somethin'...I know you...I mean, we... I mean if you want, things could be...different..."

Akane smiled.

"Different is good. I'd...like that..."

That smile... Ranma could never get enough of it, and chances are that she knew... How could she not know now? Ranma watched her, mesmerized by the events. However, her smile gradually faded, leaving Ranma to wonder...

"A..Akane? Is everything all right?"

"NIHAO RANMA! DAIKANKI!!!"

Now this was enough to give the teenager a heart attack, as the blue haired Amazon jumped up on Ranma's back, causing him to loose his balance and fall under the girl's weight.

"Shampoo looked everywhere for Ranma, and saw crazy violent girl here, and thought Ranma was in trouble..."

"SHAMPOO! Getoffa me!"

As Ranma struggled to get up, the blue haired girl seemed unaware of her intrusion on their very special moment...THEIR SPECIAL MOMENT! HO GOSH! AKANE! Ranma whirled around to the spot Akane had been standing during their conversation, which was now deserted.

" Ak...ane"

In the distance, Akane was slowly walking back home. Unable to hide his dissapointment, Ranma exclaimed:

"Ho great. Thanks much Shampoo."

"YOU WELCOME! Shampoo always save husband from crazy girl!"

What Ranma did not know is that as Akane was heading home, a smile was clearly printed on her features. Things had changed indeed. And she wasn't sorry she had kissed 'sorry' Ranma. Not anymore. 


End file.
